


shifting winds

by lechatnoir



Series: chocolate oranges and the moon [2]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5003356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lechatnoir/pseuds/lechatnoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which wanda maximoff and jean grey encounter a group of malicious men who are hellbent in getting their hands on billy and tommy, but wanda isn't having any of it.</p><p> </p><p>or, the one where they are tired and bloody and need to support each other through gentle kisses and sighs while the moonbeams flicker through the branches</p>
            </blockquote>





	shifting winds

**Author's Note:**

> also up on tumblr which you can find me there @ chrysanthemumskies

i.  
Honestly, she should have known things would blow up in their faces the moment she felt the shift in the winds, should have realized when the winds felt dry and angry and the hairs on the back of her neck had risen, and there was a low growl that escaped her throat as she clutched the two infants to her chest, eyes gleaming, bones cracking under her skin. 

“Wanda ---“ she had heard Jean’s voice, distant and warm but she also had her eyes focused on the rogue men who had grins that were not friendly, who seemed to have too much of an interest in the two infants that she was holding, if their leers and uniforms were of any indication.

“Jean, take them and get back to the house” Wanda had muttered, eyes narrowing and body on the defensive, eyes watching the moon and the clouds that slithered across the sky like dusty snakes, moving slowly into the inky black sky.

“But you – “ Jean had started as Wanda handed her the two infants who watched with wide eyes , green and blue looking back at the two women with wonder as the redhead took them and cradled them to her chest, a hesitant look on her face. 

“Go, Jean. They’re not going to hurt you or the boys – it’s me they want to fight anyway. Go , I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Wanda said, pressing a quick kiss to Jean’s lips and kissed Billy and Tommy on their foreheads, her curly hair tickling their cheeks and making them laugh. 

“You’re sure about this, Wanda?” 

“One hundred and ten percent sure, firebird. Get going, I think Magda should be at the house if anything happens, but don’t worry. I should be back soon enough.” 

“You better not die on me, Maximoff.” 

There’s a laugh that escapes Wanda’s lips and she nods, watches as Jean jumps and scales up the trees, criss crossing her path so that if anyone tried to follow they’d have a bit of a hard time trying to get a clear aim at her or the boys, and in any case, the men weren’t interested in the vampire – they were interested in the werewolf and the two small boys. 

ii.

She waits and waits, watches the moon and lets its light shine through the tree branches, lets the cold air fill up her lungs and she watches the men, watches them as they circle her and braces for the guns and the bullets.

(She thinks back to what Erik had told her, what Magda and Marya had spoken about in the dead of the night over cold cups of tea and coffee, of metal fences and guns and ghosts that never really leave them alone. Of bodies and the cold mechanical laughter of men who think nothing of them, who see them as less then dirt) 

She waits, and lets the moon beams wash over her, lets the men’s eyes glare at her, lets their venomous words wash over her, drown her – 

She waits, and hears the click of the gun and she runs.

She runs and lets the moon beams twist her body, lets herself give into the other part of her, lets the wolf come out. 

They think she is but a woman who is afraid of herself , a no good thief. 

She dodges the first bullet, and digs her teeth into the throat of the man who throws slurs in her face, feels the life drain out of his body.

She moves and dances through their bodies, lets the moon guide her .

 

They do not expect a wolf to defend her family. 

iii.

There is a moment where she feels a bullet lodge itself into her shoulder, and she tumbles down onto the ground, a snarl on her lips as she scrambles to get up, that she made a promise to Jean of all people, the goddamn vampire of all people who seems to have won her heart and she doesn’t know why or how but it had happened and she couldn’t have been more happier with the other woman , and now their two little boys. 

The two little boys who stare at her as if she is made of starlight and magic, who listen as she tells them stories that Marya and Magda had woven into her hair when she was little, of red ribbons and golems and tin soldiers who protected those in need. 

She can hear the blood roaring in her head, can feel the men stumble through with their guns and she scrambles up, wolf ears flattened and teeth snarling , a howl on her lips and she lunges forward because they won’t take away what she has built for herself, for the people who she holds dear. 

One by one the men fall, and she is bloody and bruised and the moon flickers through the branches.

She doesn’t know when it ends, or if she was even coherent when it was all over. All she knows is the sound of her bones cracking and moving back in place, and she morphs from the wolf to the woman who is tired and injured and covered in blood, with a bullet wound in her shoulder. 

iv. 

She crawls back to the house, opens the door with a groan and she would have collapsed onto the floor if it weren’t for Jean who catches her with a quiet sigh and a worried look on her face as she moves Wanda over to the couch.  
Carefully setting her down, Jean shakes her head before muttering “Wait here, I’m getting the first aid kit and maybe the Scotch too.”

Wanda could only groan in response, pain shooting through her body and it hurt to breathe, hurt to move, really. She could feel the bullet lodged in her shoulder, could feel the poison slowly working its way through her body, and it was so easy to just close her eyes and sleep, but she knew that Jean would panic if she did that, so she didn’t. Instead, Wanda focused on how just how shallow her breathing was, and leaned her head back on the couch, body feeling as if she was burning and burning and soon she’d burst into flames.

It wasn’t until she felt Jean’s cold hands on her that she moved a bit and sighed, letting out a pained sigh as Jean worked to get the bullet out of her shoulder while making sure she didn’t bleed out onto their couch. “Almost – almost --- and – got it !” Jean muttered, before throwing the bullet into the tin bowl that was on the coffee table and went to work on patching up Wanda’s shoulder, a nervous twitch in her hands as the rag she was using was becoming bloody as she put pressure on the wound and moved Wanda’s hand to keep the rag in place before shifting to get the bandages and the gauze.

“You worry too much firebird.” Wanda muttered, a tired smile on her face as she watched Jean work. “Well I wouldn’t be worrying so much if you didn’t decide to go and throw yourself into every fight that takes place and they had guns Wanda what if you weren’t quick enough what if – “ Jean said, voice becoming louder and more frustrated by the second, until Wanda moved her hand and pulled Jean in close, close enough that their foreheads touched and she murmured “But I was quick enough and I am here, so stop worrying so much firebird.” It was then that Wanda leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jean’s neck, a tired smile on her face as she rested her forehead against Jean’s shoulder. 

It was then that Jean let out a sigh and finished wrapping the bandages around the wound, moving to grab another rag that was soaking in a bucket filled with hot water. Wringing it out, Jean moved so that she was hovering over Wanda with the rag, brow furrowed as she concentrated wiping the blood off of Wanda’s face and she would have gotten done sooner rather then later if Wanda hadn’t smiled and pulled her down onto her lap, wrapped her arms around Jean’s waist and leaned back on the couch . 

“You’re such a big softy, honestly. How the heck did I ever think you were intimidating?” Jean said with a laugh as she gently wiped the blood off of Wanda’s neck and face, throwing the rag on the floor when she was done. “’M not a softy” Wanda muttered before moving to press another kiss to Jean’s neck, only to have Jean move and catch her lips with her own. 

v.

They stayed that way on the couch for quite a bit, listening to each other’s heartbeats and moving closer to each other as the clock ticked on by on the wall. It was Jean who had pushed Wanda down and crawled on top of her, breath ghosting along Wanda’s skin and making her breath hitch in her throat as Jean slid her hands underneath Wanda’s shirt, fingers dancing along skin and a hum on her lips as she lean forward to kiss Wanda again. 

It was with a hum and the tick of the clock that they curled up next to each other on the couch, arms wrapped around each other and a blanket haphazardly thrown on top of them that they fell asleep together, tired and exhausted but warm and safe and sound.

(It wasn’t until 6 in the morning that they were woken up by Tommy and Billy, and Wanda had slithered out of Jean’s arms with a kiss and made her way to where the twins were, safe and sound and alive, and she couldn’t have been more happier. )


End file.
